This invention relates, in general, to a communication system architecture and a connection verification mechanism therefore, and is particularly, but not exclusively, applicable to a network and mechanism that can confirm that connections have been established and are maintained correctly end-to-end across the network for the duration of a call. The invention has application in combination networks that integrate narrowband call structures with broadband functionality, although the invention is equally applicable to isolated narrowband or isolated broadband system.